


The Challenge

by ChickadeeChick



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickadeeChick/pseuds/ChickadeeChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy poses a challenge to Nole.  Nole accepts (eventually) and it changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Challenge

It was a challenge.  A challenge he had been carrying around with him for over nine weeks now.  And Novak Djokovic had never been one to back down from a challenge.  
  
But this was… different.  
  
Oh so different.  
  
Novak stared down at the item, sitting in its pocket in his bag, where it had been since the Australian Open.  Yes, it had its own pocket.  
  
This was getting ridiculous.  
  
How could one little thing seem so… large.  So heavy.  So ominous.  Never mind the whole suite of implications that came with it.    
  
Novak grabbed his socks and turned from the bag with a huff, only one thought on his mind:  Damn Andy Roddick.  
  
~**~  
  
It had been over two months and Andy was almost ready to take it back.  Take it back and they could just get on with their horribly dysfunctional excuse for a fuck-buddy relationship and forget Andy had ever suggested it.    
  
Because this was getting ridiculous.  
  
Novak was actually ignoring him.  Totally brushing him off.  And it pissed Andy off more than anything the annoying Serb had ever done.    
  
He should just take it back and they could forget all about it.  Move on and nothing had to change.  It didn’t mean anything anyway.  
  
Except that it totally did.  
  
Andy knew that Nole wasn’t going to be thrilled with the idea.  Hell, that was the understatement of the year.  Andy knew that he had a 50-50 shot of getting punched in the face when he handed Nole that box, with its conditions.  Because it would change their entire relationship.  They were supposed to be happy with what they had.  But Andy… just wasn’t.  And it wasn’t that the sex wasn’t great.  He wouldn’t be cheating on his fiancée if the sex wasn’t great.  It was beyond great.  It was mind-blowing, every time.  But lately Andy had wanted more… fuck, maybe he should just try to find someone else to fuck him into the shower room tiles.  Maybe one of those hot Spaniards – one of the Spaniards not ranked number one in the world.  Not that Rafa wasn’t hot, but Andy wasn’t suicidal… he had known Roger longer than the young Mallorcan and he knew that you did not anger that particular Swiss.  Hm, maybe Verdasco, or Lopez…  
  
But none of them were Nole.  
  
Shit.   
  
~**~  
  
Novak sat on the bench looking at his hands.  He should be in the shower, getting ready to head to the presser, but the energy just wasn’t in him.  
  
What had gone wrong today?  He knew that he could beat Murray – so what had happened?  Admittedly, the Scot had improved, but it wasn’t as if Novak has been sitting on his ass eating bon-bons during the off-season.    
  
He felt… stuck.  He had felt like this for months.  Like he was pressed up against a glass ceiling but just couldn’t break through it – even with all the force of his will shoved against it.  Even Dubai had only been a temporary relief.  
  
He knew he needed a change.  He had thought it was the racquet.  But that hadn’t done much.  Even if the newly-engineered one felt so good in his hands.  He still needed a change.  Something had to change.  
  
Novak thought of The Pocket.  
  
Oh.  
  
~**~  
  
Andy was eating a casual dinner with Brooklyn and a few other friends, enjoying a nice cold pint of microbrew, when his phone buzzed in his pocket.  Excusing himself from the rowdy conversation he turned to the side, pulled out his cell, and nearly fell out of his chair.  
  
A text message from Nole.    
  
_Room 532.  Envelope for you at reception._  
  
Holy Jesus, Mary, and Joseph on pogo sticks, Nole wanted to see him.  Tonight.  Almost ten weeks of nothing and now this.  Holy shit.  
  
“Hey, babe, are you okay?”  Brooklyn’s hand on his arm got his attention.  “You look white as a sheet.”  
  
Andy cleared his throat.  “Yeah, Jesus…” He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.  “Apparently Novak wants to talk to me again.  Tonight.”  
  
“After all this time?” A perfectly manicured eyebrow rose towards her hairline.  “Took him long enough to get over himself and decide to apologize.”  
  
“Heh, yeah.” Andy swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. Brooklyn knew him and Nole were friends.  Knew that something had happened and now they weren’t talking; he had made up some bullshit about a fight about something, all Nole’s fault of course.  “Maybe I should go now, before the beneficent mood leaves him.”  
  
She smiled.  “Go ahead.  You’ve got the other key to the room, right?”    
  
“Yeah.”  He patted his jeans pocket.  “I’ll see ya later, babe.”  Andy leaned down and kissed her forehead and waved to their friends.  
  
Once out of the bar Andy was pretty sure he had never hailed down a cab that urgently ever in his life.  If there had been some old lady waiting he was pretty sure he would have kicked her to the curb and jumped in, even if it had been raining out and she had no umbrella.  
  
It took about four hours, in his mind, to get to the hotel.  Once they arrived Andy threw some cash at the driver and bolted through the doors to the reception desk.  Panting hard, he got the envelope and sprinted to the elevators.  He jabbed the up button about 50 times, because, you know, that would make the elevator come faster.    
  
Andy was so jittery the ding of the elevator doors opening actually made him jump.  Luckily, there was no one to startle as he rushed inside and hit the button to close the door, then the button to the fifth floor.  
  
Breathe.  Calm down.  You’ll look like an ass if you show up acting like you’ve just snorted forty purple pixie sticks.  Breathe.  In.  Out.  In.  Out.  In.  Out.  In.  Ding.  
  
Shit.  
  
Andy remembered to take a tentative step out of the elevator so that the doors could close behind him, instead of in front of him, before he froze.    
  
What if Nole was just going to give it back to him?  Officially call it over and done?  What if this wasn’t an acceptance, but a rejection?  
  
Andy felt his stomach drop back down to the lobby.  
  
Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.  
  
But what if Nole had decided… in the positive?  Oh gods, he could be wearing it.  Oh.  My.  God.  
  
It was a thing of Andy’s ultimate fantasies.  And it could be right behind this door.  
  
And when in the hell had he walked all the way to Nole’s room?  
  
~**~  
  
Novak could hear Andy approach the door to his hotel room.  The American was many things but stealth was not one of them.  
  
He stayed still, waiting for the telltale click of the door opening, wondering if this was the right thing to do.  The suspense so far certainly had been exciting, so that was a good sign.  And it certainly wasn’t uncomfortable… quite the contrary, actually… and he did look rather good with it on.  
  
There was only one question: after all this time did Andy’s offer still stand?    
  
Well, he was about to find out.  
  
~**~  
  
Three deep breaths and Andy slid the keycard into the lock and opened the door.  He slid inside the room and closed the door behind him with a soft click.  There were no lights on, the only light coming in through the translucent inner curtains.    
  
The orange glow of the late Miami sunset covered everything, and as Andy’s eyes adjusted he ventured to speak.  “Nole?  No–oh my fucking god.”  
  
How Andy hadn’t immediately noticed him, he wasn’t sure.  But there, bathed in the orange light, was Novak.  Kneeling, head down, wearing only a pair of dark boxers.  Andy’s eyes flew to the Serb’s neck… and there it was.  
  
The collar.  
  
Thick black leather, plain, over two inches wide, with a heavy silver buckle that glinted at the nape of Nole’s neck.  
  
Ho.  Lee.  Shit.  
  
Andy’s sneakers were silent on the carpet and in seconds he was standing at Nole’s side.  The kneeling man didn’t even turn his head to the side, stayed silent, head down to accentuate the buckle on his nape.    
  
The American pressed his hand, fingers splayed, between Novak’s shoulder blades, almost expecting the orange sunlight to be thick, like paint.  He stroked down Nole’s spine and back up the smooth skin and tight muscles to his shoulders.  He slid a finger beneath the buckle and tugged softly, testing the hold.  It was good.    
  
“Nole…” Andy whispered, voice low.  His fingers ran across the buzzed black hair.  “Stand up.”  
  
The Serb easily complied, gracefully unfolding himself.  Such grace was lost, however, when Andy yanked him into brutal kiss before Novak was even halfway upright.    
  
Andy’s hands dug hard into Nole’s biceps; he had no idea how he was going to explain away those bruises tomorrow.  He had been pulled flush against the American, mouth forced open so wide it almost hurt.    
  
They parted for air eventually, chests heaving with the effort to replenish their oxygen supplies.  Andy’s eyes were bright, even in the darkness of the room.  The sun was almost finished setting.    
  
With tentative fingers Andy traced Nole’s face, moving downwards, touching the collar almost reverently.  The grin on the older man’s face was just short of goofy.  Novak couldn’t help but return the smile, pushing his chin out to lengthen his neck a little more.  A breath left Andy’s lips with a rush.  
  
His fingers were still on the Serb’s neck, running repeatedly over the skin at the edge of the leather.  “I…”  Andy just let the rest of what he was going to say come out as a sigh.  
  
Novak chuckled.  “It isn’t often I can make you speechless.”  His hands found Andy’s hips, finally giving in to the desperate need to touch, fingers running under the hem of his t-shirt to find warm skin.    
  
“I just…” Andy swallowed, trying to compose himself.  His fingers were still on Nole’s neck.  “You wore it.”  A shade of that goofy smile returned.  “I didn’t think you ever would.”  
  
Novak’s expression stayed serious, fingers digging into the skin of Andy’s hips.  “Something has been… wrong… lately.  I need a change.  Maybe this is it.”  He arched into Andy, letting his mouth fall open and head fall back slightly.    
  
Andy watched, mesmerized, by the man before him.  His hands slid up from Nole’s neck to his jaw, bringing his lips back down for another kiss.  It started gentle but soon both men were moaning, arching, pressing into one another.  
  
The American moved forward, pushing Novak down onto the bed before moving to quickly remove his own clothes.  For his part, the younger man enjoyed the show, sliding his own boxers down and off.    
  
“Ah, ah, ah!” Andy grabbed Nole’s wrist before his hand could make it to his own arousal.  “I’m the one in charge here.” Nole’s eyes smoldered a bit, but he obeyed.  
  
Andy knew that this would be Nole’s first time being properly fucked since he had lost his virginity when he was 14.  It had not been a pleasant experience and the Serb had vowed to never engage in such activities again.  And now here he was, agreeing to Andy’s conditions, agreeing to embody one of Andy’s fantasies, at the cost of a rather ingrained and somewhat irrational fear.  Andy could almost feel the butterflies flutter in Nole’s stomach as his hand ran over the toned abs upwards to his chest; the fact that Nole had actually agreed to do this, after all this time, despite his history, was humbling.  
  
Andy’s hand continued upward and he cupped the dark-stubbled jaw.  He was kneeling on the bed, straddling Novak’s thighs.  “You don’t have to do this you know.  I know this is… not exactly easy.”  Andy leaned forward to kiss the cheek not covered by his hand.  “Just the fact that you even… thank you. Thank you.” He pressed their foreheads together.  
  
Novak smiled.  “No, it is okay.  I think I need this.”  His voiced dropped lower.  “I want this.”  A breath shuddered across Nole’s cheek as Andy closed his eyes.  “And I trust you.”  
  
Andy couldn’t resist then, taking Nole’s mouth forcefully, all wet lips and tongue.  He pressed their naked bodies together, feeding off of the moan that rose up from the man beneath him.  Nole was panting hard when they parted and Andy watched as his adam’s apple got stuck on the edge of the collar as he swallowed.  
  
They were rocking against one another, involuntarily, and Andy had to make a great effort to pull himself away.  Novak laid prone on the bed, taking gasping breaths, as the American went into the bathroom to find the bottle of lube he knew would be in Nole’s kit.  
  
The Serb still had his eyes closed when Andy returned but his breathing had evened out.  Andy crawled on top of him again, placing kisses on warm skin as he moved upwards; a jutting hip bone, wiry hair just below his navel, the curve of pectoral muscles, a dusky nipple, a sleek collarbone.    
  
“You,” Novak’s voice rumbled low, “are a tease.”  His hands were fisted in the comforter in an effort to control himself.  He had given in to this game and so he must stop himself from taking the upper hand, from vaulting forward and just taking Andy against the wall, like he had done so many times before.  
  
One of Andy’s hands ran up and down Nole’s thigh, soothing, while the other curled around his neck to the back of his head.  He brought the younger man up for another kiss.  “That would be the point,” he smiled.  “I like teasing you.  And tonight…. For tonight you can’t retaliate.”  
  
Their eyes met and Andy could almost feel the leashed aggression in his partner.  “I will get you back for this.” Nole snarled.  
  
Andy’s smile widened and he leaned down to suck at a spot just under his lover’s ear.  “I am counting on it.”  He chuckled, tongue darting out to further tease Nole.  “But that is for later.  For now, you are mine to do with as I will.”  
  
Novak let out a noise that was almost like that of an angry bull, a noise like some restrained animal that knows that its captivity might be beneficial, but it resents it all the same.  Andy just marveled at the power contained therein, the fact that he held the reins on this power making him all the more aroused.    
  
“Mine.” Andy growled, nipping at the smooth white skin beneath him, working his way downwards, feeling Nole’s hands run through his hair.  The Serb relented under Andy’s lips and teeth, reduced to grasping at the American’s short hair to ground himself.  
Andy’s mouth and tongue on his cock distracted Nole so much that he didn’t even have time to tense up as a slick finger penetrated him to the second knuckle.  He arched up then, but that was right into his lover’s waiting, eager mouth, and all he could do was moan as his cock slid down Andy’s throat and that finger slid even deeper inside him.    
  
Then Andy’s finger crooked and Novak felt his toes curl as his moans started to boarder on screams.  His body hit the bed hard as he returned from where he had arched even further upwards and he let out a long string of curses in his native tongue.  
  
“Mmm.  I do love it when you talk like that.”  Andy smiled, suddenly looking down on Nole, grin splitting his face.  
  
Novak didn’t really have any words to respond to the sensations that Andy had just sparked in him so he just grabbed both sides of his lover’s head, hard, and pulled him down into a violent kiss.  They parted lips for air as Nole actually thrust his hips down onto two of Andy’s slick fingers.  
  
“Andyyy,” He keened, eyes closing and mouth falling open.  “Why didn’t you tell me I was missing this?”  He murmured between harsh breaths.    
  
Andy smiled as he placed open-mouthed kisses on Nole’s neck and shoulder.  “I did.  You just didn’t believe me.”  He nipped at a hard nipple as he moved on top of Nole.  “You ready?”  
  
Novak’s eyes opened and he looked right into Andy’s eyes as his hands grabbed at the other man’s hips.  “I never thought I would ever be this ready for this in my life.”  
  
Andy actually blushed at that, his face turning a red that went beyond their current exertion.  They never traded sweet, meaningful words like that, statements that ran deeper than their simple words suggested; Andy was a little awed by its implications.  
  
But the writhing body beneath him brought Andy back to the present.  He slicked his own arousal with lube and pressed forward, moving Nole’s legs to his shoulders and running calming hands down the younger man’s sides.    
  
With a deep breath Andy slid in, breaching the first oh-so-tight muscles and he was not surprised to feel Nole stiffen beneath him.  He ran one hand up and down Nole’s thigh, the other starting to lazily stroke the cock bobbing in front of him.  “Shh, babe, shh.  Relax.  Just relax.”  
  
Novak’s brow was furrowed, his eyes closed, as he concentrated on relaxing his body.  Slowly, with Andy’s soft soothing words, his muscles uncoiled, and Andy finally slid himself all the way in.  
  
“OhHolyJesusMotherofGodyoufeelsogoo

d.”  Andy’s eyes were actually closed too as he tried to brand this exact moment on his brain.  Who knew if it was ever going to happen again?

Nole responded by jerking his hips upward and causing Andy to moan embarrassingly loud.  “More… please…” he whispered.

And how could Andy refuse?  He slid out and back in slowly, both men hissing at the sensation.  This repeated a few more times before Andy changed his angle ever-so-slightly.

“Yes!” Novak arched as much as he could given his current position and clawed at Andy’s thighs. 

Andy couldn’t wait any more, it was all too much.  Trying his best to keep the same angle, Andy started thrusting harder and harder; the headboard started to thud against the wall.  Both men were crying out their pleasure now, no regard for anyone who might be in earshot.  Andy reached for the collar, sliding both hands around to the back and pulling it apart easily before throwing it to the side.

When Andy began to suck hard on the newly-exposed skin of his lover’s neck, Nole was pretty sure he was going to faint.  The skin of his neck, sensitized from where the leather had trapped moisture against it, felt like it was on fire under Andy’s mouth.  The sweat-smell of leather permeated the air and he snapped his head to one side to give Andy better access.

In this pleasure-haze Nole felt Andy’s hand find his neglected erection.  His body snapped taught at that, forcing his hips hard against Andy’s as it opened up his neck and shoulder to further assault.  It was all too much and it took only two long strokes before Nole’s semen was splattering white between them as he screamed Andy’s name.

Andy cried out as the body beneath him tightened; he was pretty sure that it would be impossible for anything to ever be this tight around his cock ever again.  His thrusts became erratic, more passion-fueled, as he found Nole’s lips and sucked on them fiercely.  Nole sucked the other man’s tongue into his mouth and was rewarded by feeling Andy stiffen and moan his orgasm against him, into him.

They fell boneless against one another, panting hard, eyes only just opening as Nole turned his head to see Andy and run a hand through the short blonde hair.  He didn’t really have any words, so he just smiled tiredly, too exhausted to even lean forward to place a kiss on those bruised lips.  Andy returned the smile, head on the pillow next to Nole’s, hands easing the Serb’s thigh down as he slid his spent cock from the body next to him.  Nole winced at this, more at the loss than the discomfort.

The pair lay like that for a long while, just watching one another, Nole’s hand on Andy’s cheek, Andy’s hand on Nole’s thigh.  Novak’s thoughts slowed as his eyes got heavy but one phrase suddenly drifted crystal clear across his mind _I love you Andy_.  For a cold second he thought he had said that out loud and his eyes snapped open.

“Mmmblanket?” Andy murmured, breaking the spell, and all but telling Novak that he hadn’t said anything aloud.  With much effort the pair crawled under the blankets and curled up together, Andy’s head on Nole’s chest, arms around his waist.

As Andy’s breathing evened Novak stared at the ceiling.  He had let Andy fuck him and, instead of being the disaster he had convinced himself it would be, it was just about the best sex of his life.  “Just about” only because it didn’t quite beat that time he had fucked Andy up against the walls on the outside of Arthur Ashe stadium, waiting for the security guards (or worse, the paparazzi) to find them at any moment.  He sighed at the memory; it was one of many they had accumulated over the last year.  Andy stirred, nuzzling into him, before returning to sleep. 

Nole was right about one thing… this was a change. 

But was it the change he needed?

~**~

Clay was never Novak’s best surface, but he was feeling good, all things considered.  Considering Andy was still getting married.  This weekend.  Hence the American’s absence from Monte Carlo. 

To be honest, Novak was thrilled with how well he was playing because when he was off the court his limbs felt like they were full of lead.

He had gone to the player’s party with Jelena, all smiles, but damn it hurt inside.  All this self-discovery sucked balls. 

And fuck if he was going to tell Andy about all this.  Ruin the man’s wedding?  No way.  They had agreed that this was all just for kicks, just for the sex.  And that was it.  It was Novak’s own damn fault if he had gotten “involved.” 

“You’re thinking about him again, aren’t you?” Jelena asked from across the lunch table, hand landing softly on Nole’s forearm.  He looked up to her guiltily but she waved him off with a smile.  “I knew when we got into this you weren’t mine.  You didn’t know it, but I did.”  She patted his arm, an attempt at comfort. 

“I at least thought that…”  Nole sighed, scratching at the back of his head.  “I don’t know what I thought.”

Her smile continued.  “You thought that he was just sex.”  She shrugged.  “You were wrong.  So who is he?  Why don’t you tell him?”

Novak snorted, placing his hand on top of hers; he knew he was lucky to have her at this moment.  He had been honest with her at the beginning, that there was another man, but he had said that it was just a fling, just for fun.  Apparently that was more of a lie than he thought and she had seen right through it.  “He’s getting married this weekend.”  Nole’s voice was low.

Jelena inhaled sharply and stiffened a bit, but her hand didn’t move.  That statement made it pretty obvious who it was, given that she already knew it was another tour player.  “Oh Nole…”  Her grip tightened.  “You should tell him now, before it is too late.”

Nole shook his head, looking away from her clear gaze.  “No.  No.  I don’t want to ruin it all for him.  Dump this all on top of him right before the big day.  No.”

“You ever think that he might feel the same?  That he has been assuming that you and me are serious?  That he might be getting married because he has no better options?”  Her voice was soft now, as if people around them could hear.  Which, given the tenacity of the paparazzi, could be possible. 

Nole didn’t really have a response to her words so the silence spread between them.  “Look,”  Jelena removed her hand from Nole’s arm and grabbed his hand in both of hers.  “I do really like you, Nole.  But you are going to regret it forever if you don’t tell him now.  You are going to ask yourself ‘What if?’ for years to come.  And… do you really want this just sex thing to continue with a married man?  I know you, you’ll always feel like you are second fiddle… and you hate to be second… or third.”  She smiled. 

He knew full well that she was right.  “What am I supposed to say?  How can I talk to him now?  He’s in America, I’m out here… there isn’t anything I can do now.”

Jelena rolled her eyes.  “Ever hear of express air mail?”  She reached into her bag and pulled out her blackberry, connecting to the internet and whistling.  “It’ll cost you your first born, but you can get a letter to his house tomorrow afternoon if you get it to the post office by 2pm today.  That gives you… an hour and a half.  That’s good.  Don’t think too much.  Just write down all your feelings and mail it.  Don’t think twice, because you’ll ruin it.”  Jelena rifled through her bag and pulled out a hotel notepad and a pen.  “Now.  Do it.”  She stood.  “I’ll be back in an hour with an envelope and an address.”  Nole just looked up at her, mouth hanging open.  “And no, you can’t e-mail him.  Handwriting is important.  Good luck.”  And with that she kissed him on the cheek and left the restaurant. 

~**~

When Andy answered the door the last thing he was expecting was an international mail courier.  “Ah, Mr. Andy Roddick?”

“Yeah, that’s me.”  He opened the door a little wider and leaned against the doorjamb. 

The courier pulled out an electronic clipboard.  “Just… sign here and it is yours.” 

Andy took the touch pen and signed.  “But do I want it?”

The courier chuckled.  “Well I would… nothing from Monte Carlo could be bad.  Have a good day.”  The man tipped his hat and headed back to his van.

The first person that came to mind when Andy saw the return address of Monte Carlo was Marat, but why in the nine hells would he send him something express overnight international air mail… and then his stomach dropped down through his front porch into his basement.

Novak was playing at the Monte Carlo tournament right now.

Andy’s hands were shaking as he opened the cardboard folder, pulling out the three pages of paper contained therein.  It was a somewhat familiar handwriting, scrawled across small sheets of notepaper.  He had never really looked at Nole’s handwriting before, but he knew it was his.

Starting to read, Andy slid down the doorjamb to sit in the open doorway.

_Dear Andy,_

_I hope this finds you well._

_No, I am full of shit.  I do hope you are well, but I also hope you are hurting: missing me as much as I am missing you._

_Yes, I actually hurt without you._

_Honestly, I didn’t think I would.  But I suppose that whole “we should change things up” bit you sold to me worked better than you planned.  Better than I planned.  I needed a change.  Well, this is a change.  Here’s a change…_

_I love you._

_I can’t actually believe I just wrote that.  If this was a pencil I would erase it.  I almost don’t want to tell you now, ruin these few days up until ~~your we~~ this weekend.  But better now than later?  I don’t know if I really believe that, but I am taking a friend’s advice. _

_I don’t really know when it changed from just sex to more in my head, but it did.  
I don’t know if you feel the same.   
I don’t know if you even care that much.   
I don’t know if you are ever going to talk to me again._

_I only know one thing… that I have fallen in love with you._

_Yours,  
Nole_

~**~

Novak had vomited into a trash bin outside the post office as Jelena had mailed the letter.  How she had gotten her hands on Andy Roddick’s home address he didn’t want to know.

Three days later Novak lost in the semifinals of Monte Carlo, but he was feeling rather good about himself.  It was as if a load had been lifted off of his shoulders.  The ball was in Andy’s court now.  Nole could only hope he would serve well.

The Serb had his head down, lost in his own thoughts, as he entered the locker room and dropped his bags at his locker.  It was only then that a pair of white sneakers entered his field of view.

“Novak.” Came a whisper and Nole’s head shot upwards, eyes impossibly wide. 

Stupid grin on his face, Andy stepped forward and cupped Nole’s jaw with his right hand.  He lifted his left and held it palm away, wiggling his fingers.  “There is no ring going on my finger this weekend.”

Andy barely finished his sentence before he was slammed hard against the lockers, possessive lips pressed fiercely to his own, two strong hands fisted in the front of his t-shirt.  He chuckled as they parted for air.  Novak smiled as well, leaning his forehead against Andy’s.  He reached out and interlaced his fingers with Andy’s, pulling both sets of hands up and above their heads. 

He kissed Andy hard again, lingering at the end, eyes almost closed.  “We should move this to someplace more private.”  Nole’s voice was low and far too seductive for his own good.

Andy’s stupid grin got wider, and just a bit more stupid.  “Lead the way, Romeo.”


End file.
